Tout commence au bar
by Manion-chan
Summary: Ichigo tombe amoureux mais de qui? Grand mystère; pour oublier, il va à la salle d'arcade et devinez qui tint le bar? C'est elle! One Shot, le deuxième chapitre est là pour les remerciements.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout commence au bar**

_ Ben voilà un one shot sur le couple Ichigo-Harribell. J'avoue ne pas être fan de ce couple mais ça m'a pris comme ça durant mon cours d'histoire ou serait-ce celui de bio ? Passons. Je ne le trouve pas génial mais tout le monde me dit le contraire donc je le publie quand même._

Comme à son habitude, Ichigo regardait par la fenêtre une chance que sa prof lui ait attribué une place près de la vitre. Le cours que le garçon suivait était celui de mathématiques mais il aurait bien été incapable d'écouter. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Il l'avait juste aperçue une fois il savait juste qu'elle n'était pas dans son lycée. Il faut dire qu'à 16 ans, il commençait à s'intéresser aux filles.

Ce qui le sortit de ses pensées a été le son de la cloche pour annoncer la fin des cours. Sans motivation, le jeune homme prit son sac et sortit de sa classe hors du lycée, il se dirigea vers la salle d'arcade qui contenait un bar. De toute manière, il devait rentrer pour 19h comme d'habitude.

Pour essayer de se sortir la jeune fille de la tête, il commença à jouer à un quelconque jeu. Après une heure ou deux, lorsqu'il fit le bilan de ce qui lui restait : juste un verre avant de rentrer soit un peu moins de 1000 yens (environ 7,30€). Lorsqu'il arriva au bar, il la remarqua de suite car c'était elle la barman. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda une bière dans cet endroit, l'âge n'est pas contrôlé. Ichigo, après avoir reçu sa commande, est parti s'asseoir à une table, seul jusqu'à ce que Keigo arrive te se joigne à lui.

-Depuis quand tu bois de la bière toi ?

-Depuis que j'en ai envie.

-Whaw, t'as un peu vu la fille derrière le bar ? Elle est canon !

-Je sais.

-C'est pour ça que tu bois ?

-La ferme.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt bien foutue.

Ichigo acheva son verre d'une traite, paya celui de son ami et rentra chez lui. De toute manière, il était fauché pour la journée. Dès qu'il franchit la porte, il évita un coup de poing venant de son père. En soupirant, le jeune Kurosaki annonça qu'il allait faire ses devoirs.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Ichigo se laissa tomber sur son lit et essaya de se remémorer les traits de la jeune fille qui lui plaisait tant. A première vue, elle avait plusieurs mèches plus longues, ses yeux n'étaient pas verts mais tiraient plus sur le turquoise, sa taille devait être la même que celle d'Inoue c'est-à-dire à peine plus petit qu'Ichigo. Tout à fait son genre… Et comme l'avait dit Keigo, elle n'avait rien à envier à Inoue question formes féminines.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme se mit au travail il fallait qu'il réussisse le test de math prévu le lendemain. A 20h30, sa sœur l'appela pour manger lorsqu'il descendit, son père lui demanda ce qui le préoccupait.

-Il n'y a rien qui me préoccupe, le vieux.

En un bond, Isshin Kurosaki était accroché au poster de sa défunte femme et geignait contre son fils ingrat qui ne voulait pas se confier à son « papa chéri ». La seule réponse qu'il reçut a été un soupir énervé de Karin.

Pour Ichigo, la soirée s'est passée sans embrouilles il était resté simplement chez lui et avait été se coucher tôt.

Harribell revenait de son travail lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la bande de Nnoitora. Certains de ce groupe avaient vraiment envie de la ramener chez eux. Elle allait se faire attaquer quand Grimmjow et ses amis firent leur apparition une bataille entre clans allait éclater.

Dès que Nnoitora et ses amis se sont pris leur dérouillée, Harribell s'est mise en chemin avec Grimmjow vu que celui-ci ne voulait pas la lâcher et qu'ils habitaient dans le même quartier.

Une fois la jeune fille arrivée chez elle, elle souhaita une bonne nuit au garçon qui l'a raccompagnée et rentra dans son appartement. Elle a bien vu ce rouquin au bar et aussi interprété ses regards de toute façon, Grimmjow ne la laissera pas sortir avec un garçon. Il voulait la garder pour lui.

Ichigo devenait un habitué du bar tous les jours, il allait y boire un verre. Toujours une bière. Parfois, Keigo venait le rejoindre et ils parlaient alors de tout et de rien. A chaque fois, c'était Harribell qui le servait sauf le jeudi et le dimanche. Ces jours là, c'était aussi une jeune fille avec de beaux yeux marrons et de longs cheveux ondulés de couleur verte.

Chaque lundi, Ichigo assistait à la fermeture pour avoir l'occasion d'aider la jeune fille à porter sa mallette sur le temps qu'elle fermait la porte. Ils faisaient ensuite un bout de chemin ensemble pour se quitter au troisième carrefour.

Ce lundi ne changeait pas, il finit son verre et le lava sur le temps qu'Harribell se changeait. Lorsqu'elle revint, Ichigo était déjà prêt et lui tendait sa veste. Quand ils sortirent, le groupe de Grimmjow attendait la jeune fille celle-ci se raidit en voyant le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Ce dernier regardait Ichigo avec mépris et prit Harribell par la taille.

-Ca va pas Grimmjow !

-Pourquoi tu traînes avec ce type ?

-Ichigo, peux-tu prendre mes sacs s'il te plaît ?

-Heu… Oui.

Dès que la jeune fille n'a plus eu ses sacs, elle a envoyé son coude dans les côtes pour ensuite retourner son adversaire dos au bitume. Le garçon la saisit par la cheville pour l'entraîner vers le bas elle atterrit accompagnée d'un craquement sonore et lugubre. Elle se redressa difficilement en se tenant le poignet Ichigo allait intervenir lorsqu'Harribell repartit à l'attaque. Elle frappa quelques fois sur Grimmjow puis lui annonça qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. La jeune fille se dirigea vers Ichigo sans un regard derrière pour Grimmjow.

Les deux adolescents se mirent en route. Ichigo portait les sacs car Harribell se tenait le poignet, qui, entre temps, avait doublé de volume.

-Viens chez moi, mon père tient une clinique et pourra voir ton bras.

-D'accord mais comment je rentrerai chez moi ?

-Je te raccompagnerai au cas où on recroiserait ce type.

-Grimmjow est mon cousin c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi quand je me suis fait mettre à la porte.

-En tout cas, tu sais te défendre.

-J'ai appris à me défendre quand je faisais partie de sa bande.

-Tu faisais partie d'une bande ?

-Oui mais j'ai arrêté car il fallait que je paye le loyer.

-Si un jour tu as un problème, tu pourras venir chez moi.

Ils ont tous deux continué leur chemin sans dire un mot. Quand ils arrivèrent à la clinique Kurosaki, ils furent accueillis par un Isshin la bouche grande ouverte. Les deux jeunes gens sont rentrés et Ichigo demanda à son père d'ausculter son amie après quelques explications de la part des deux adolescents, Isshin accepta de regarder le bras d'Harribell.

Le diagnostic était clair : poignet droit fracturé. A présent, la jeune file ne pourra plus travailler au bar car elle ne saura presque rien faire avec le bras dans le plâtre.

Vu l'heure tardive, Isshin fit dormir Harribell dans une chambre et évidemment, celle la plus loin du « territoire » de son cher fils. Celui-ci avait haussé les épaules et montré où se trouvait la chambre de son invitée ainsi que la salle de bain. Ichigo s'effaça donc pour laisser sa nouvelle amie dans la chambre il allait se rendre dans la sienne quand la jeune fille l'interpella.

-Ichigo, je peux te parler une minute ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? J'ai remarqué les regards que tu me lançais.

Ichigo devint rouge pivoine et répondit en hésitant.

-Je suis pareil avec mes amis, c'est comme telle que je te considère mais j'avoue que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent.

-Je dois avouer que tu ne me déplais pas non plus.

-Heu… Harribell-san, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

-D'accord, juste une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Ne vas pas embêter Grimmjow il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Je te le promets.

Avant de sortir, Ichigo se dirigea vers Harribell et lui sourit il posa ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Une fois dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit en écrasant Kon, la peluche que sa sœur lui avait donné.

Le matin, les deux jeunes gens se sont arrangés pour le travail d'Harribell 'Ichigo la remplacera) mais aussi pour la demande de changement de lycée car la jeune fille voulait être dans le même établissement que le rouquin et vu que la blonde était un élément perturbateur, son transfert a été accepté. Le jour d'après, elle prenait place à gauche d'Ichigo. Isshin après la deuxième visite s'est rendu compte de la relation de son fils mais il décida d'attendre qui son fils lui annonce.

Au lycée, toute la gente masculine tournait autour d'Harribell au grand dam d'Ichigo. Celui-ci aidait sa copine du mieux qu'il pouvait tous les soirs, il allait travailler, il évitait Grimmjow et payait le loyer de la blonde. Il commençait à en avoir assez de cette situation.

-Dis Harribell, tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ce week-end ?

-On pourrait aller au ciné ?

-Si tu veux tu choisiras le film ?

-Un film d'action ça ira ? J'aime pas les trucs à l'eau de rose.

-Va pour un film d'action. Demain soir après le boulot ?

-D'accord.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis sur le toit du lycée Ichigo le dos appuyé contre le grillage, les jambes écartées. Harribell, le dos contre le torse de son compagnon la tête contre son épaule et les doigts enlacés. C'est à ce moment là que ceux de la classe sont arrivés pour leur demander s'ils les accompagneront le vendredi soir à un concert.

-Désolé les gars mais on a déjà quelque chose de prévu.

-Oh… Une sortie en amoureux ?

-On ne peut pas le nier vu comment on est mis. N'est-ce pas Ichigo ?

-En effet.

-Bon, on vous laisse vous peloter sur le toit alors. A bientôt.

Les deux adolescents sont restés encore quelques minutes ainsi jusqu'à la fin de leur temps de midi en fait. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de rejoindre leur cours de mathématiques car même s'ils étaient dans la même classe, leurs places étaient fort éloignées pour cause de bavardage.

La salle commençait à se vider lorsqu'une poigne de fer fit reculer Ichigo. Ce dernier se retourna et aperçut une paire d'yeux bleus.

-Ne t'approches plus de ma cousine !

-Laisse-la vivre sa vie.

Un poing partit en direction de la mâchoire du roux celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua en envoyant sa jambe droite dans les côtes de son adversaire. Une volée de coups dura un petit moment jusqu'à ce que qu'Ichigo attrape le bras de Grimmjow en lui faisant une clé de bras. Leur combat cessa et d'une colère mal contenue, Ichigo annonça au garçon qu'il retenait qu'il avait intérêt à ne plus les embêter. Harribell a observé la scène de loin plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose. Dès qu'Ichigo vint à sa rencontre, un sourire illumina les traits de la blonde.

-Viens chez moi cette nuit on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête de mon imbécile de cousin.

-D'accord mais pour mon père ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il comprendra.

C'est main dans la main que le couple s'est dirigé vers l'appartement de la blonde. Sans arrières pensées… Ou presque.


	2. Remerciements

Bonjour/Bonsoir. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais je vous annonce que « Tout commence au bar » devient un One shot car j'ai beau imaginer un tas de scénarios, je n'en trouve pas un suffisamment intéressant pour continuer cette histoire.

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour avoir brisé les espoirs de certains (on sait jamais).

Je tiens à remercier Freak, itachihaku ainsi qu'aux autres qui ont lu mon histoire.


End file.
